


My Treat

by Browa123



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, Gift, Incubus Ouma, M/M, One Shot, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: It's summer vacation and Saihara decides to treat Ouma to a very special trip.





	My Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetstardream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetstardream/gifts).



"Are we there yet?" Ouma asked in a very exasperated tone.

"We'll get there when we get there" Saihara groans tiredly. "And did you have to bring Panta?" He grunts as he hears the cat mewl. "Who's gonna feed him while I'm away?" Ouma huffs snarkily. He flutters his wings and pets Panta behind the ears, the cat melting into the incubus' hand. 

"I could have easily asked one of our friends to watch him, and it's just for today. Besides, I don't think the park even allows pets on the grounds" Saihara reasons. "That's the same excuse you used three times!" Ouma whines, folding his arms and pouting. The exchange had been going in three hours now, and Saihara was getting very sick of it.

Finally, the park came into veiw, the peaks of roller coasters and flashy rainbow lights signifying as such. Saihara sighs with relief, clad the ride there was almost over. Ouma hid his incubus features as they arrived closer, driving up to the toll both. Saihara paid the fare to get into the park and moved his car to an open spot. 

Luckily for Ouma, the place was pet friendly, and there were even rentable leashes for animals of all sizes. The shorter boy spent some time picking the absolute perfect and most comfortable leash for Panta while Saihara paid for tickets and the price of renting the leash. "Ouma-kun, could you come over here? We're getting our wristbands now" Saihara told him. 

"Wristbands?" Ouma tilts his head in a cutsie manner and walks over. "Ah well, the rides here need tickets for you to ride them. The wristbands let you ride all of them without having to constantly pay for tickets" to elaborate, Saihara holds up his arm, showing Ouma the bright blue band of paper adorning his right wrist. "Ah, and you can't take it off until we leave the park, or else it will be rendered useless" he warns as Ouma holds his arm out to the attendant.

"It's scratchy" he huffs a moment later. "It cost me twenty dollars each, Ouma-kun. At least ride a few rides before you accidentally tear it" Saihara pleads in turn. "Fine, I guess. But only because you asked nicely~!" He answers. With that set, the two enter the park. 

Panta mewls for attention and Ouma bends down to pet the cat again. Despite the large crowd, the cat seems pretty relaxed. Meanwhile, Saihara looked around for a good starting ride to get the day going. "What do you want to ride first? I was thinking the merry go round or one of the smaller rides before we warm up to the bigger-" 

"That one!" Ouma cuts in suddenly, pointing at a ride. Saihara feels his stomach drop as he follows the direction Ouma was pointing with his eyes. Swirl Mountain. Of all the rides it had to be the biggest one in the park with the most loops. Honestly what else should Saihara have expected. 

Despite Swirl Mountain's kiddish name and exterior, it was no kiddy ride. No, the inside was filled with corkscrews, loops and steep declines. The inside of the coaster was also in near darkness. Saihara had ridden it once before, and he did not plan on riding it again. "Are you sure it has to be that one, Ouma-kun? Why not a more....calm roller-coaster?" He stutters. Ouma grins widely in turn.

"Aww, is Saihara-chan chicken?" The shorter teases. "Ch-chicken?! I'm n-not chicken!" Sputters Saihara. "Bawk! Bawk Bawk Bawk Bawk!" Ouma begins flapping his elbows and crouching. Saihara feels his face heat up as people start looking in their direction. This was it. He was going to die of embarrassment or get killed by Swirl Mountain. Or both. Ouma continues to make chicken noises and flap his elbows, laughter starting to fill the park.

"Alright, alright! Let's go ride Swirl Mountain" Saihara admits defeat. Ouma cheers loudly and they head in the direction of the dreaded coaster at the back of the park. His legs had begun to shake when they made it halfway there. Every step closer made his limbs feel more like jello. Panta mewls and Ouma looks at Saihara.

"If your that scared I guess we could ride a different ride first" he huffs. Saihara lets out a large sigh of relief at Ouma's words, muttering "yes, please" under his breath as he gets his barings. They decide to ride a few tame rides in the area as a result, smaller roller coasters and fair rides that spin and drop, and the like.

Panta was kept at the entrance of the ride at the leash station, to Ouma's protests every time, but Saihara assured that the cat would be fine while they were on the ride. Though soon the fun rides would come to the end as Ouma dragged Saihara by the arm to the next waiting line.

"Which ride are we going on next?" Saihara asks as they're dragged into a very long line. "It's a surprise! We've been on all the other ones you wanted to go on, so no backing out!" Ouma declares. He hooks Panta's leash to the designated area and continued to pull Saihara through the line. The taller looks up and feels his stomach drop again.

Swirl Mountain. He should have expected as much from Ouma. No backing out though, he'd promised Ouma. Saihara had the inclination Ouma would be the type to ride massive thrill rides from the beginning, so that's why Saihara had brought him to an otherwise tame park. But of course, Swirl Mountain was a star attraction here, so Saihara expected Ouma to drag him here.

The various warning signs about how dark the ride is inside and the amount of swirls should keep young children and pets off, well they didn't help Saihara's nerves any. Ouma looked happy though, so the boy decides to focus on him instead. The shorter boy's excited face helped calm the other's nerves a slight bit, so he was greatful Ouma was with him.

A hand grabs his own during the excitement and Ouma's expression softens. "You'll be fine. These things are made to be safe" he affirms, squeezing Saihara's hand a bit. He squeezes back lightly and Ouma giggles. They step hand in hand through the line and toward the roller coaster cars. The moment of truth.

The ride attendants make sure all the riders are strapped in and their head bars are properly locked. Ouma looks to Saihara with a big grin as the cheery welcome message plays in the speakers. Saihara is brought back to when he rode this ride last and how awful it was those years ago. As he starts trembling, Ouma grabs his hand again. He smiles at Saihara, and that's all the assurance he needs.

\---------------

Saihara gets off the ride with his face pale and his legs shaking. Ouma has an unnaturally wide smile as he starts screaming about how amazing the ride was. On the other hand, Saihara was leaning on the railing for the leashes trying not to puke as he retreaves Panta from the ride. At least it wasn't as bad as he'd remembered it was.

"Saihara-chaaaaaan, I'm hungry!" Ouma declares as he takes Panta's leash. The cat rubs against Saihara's shaking legs as Ouma begins to tug him toward the food court. He gets Ouma a few snacks, and doesn't get any for himself knowing he would puke if he ate something after all those drops and spins in the dark.

They end the day with a few fair games, Ouma winning a plethora of different toys and stuffed animals. No doubt they'd be all over the flat by the time they were brought inside. The shorter munches on a bright purple stack of cotton candy, Saihara with his own blue one as his stomach had finally settled down. Panta seemed ok enough after all the excitement too.

They walk out the gates with treats in tow, heading out to the car for the three hour trip back home. Seat belts buckled, Panta secured in the back, trunk full of plush toys won in fair games, Saihara pulls off his wristband, starts the engine and pulls out of the park. Ouma had elected to keep his on, because of the memories and all that, and they began their drive home.

"Are we home yet?"

Saihara groans.


End file.
